Tring to remember
by coco227
Summary: Holly White is a normal girl but she wakes up in the midle of know where,she finds her self being pullled in to a life full of weird and cazy things,but when she meets a strange boy,she hopes that he can be the to help her or will just pull her down more?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I have never felt so cold in my life but the worse thing was that I had no clue where I was or how I got here. All I could see was trees covered in snow. That would explain why I'm cold. I look down and I have don`t have a coat on just a very short dress. I try to sand up but my leg aren`t working as well as they normal do. I finally stand up. What am going to do I am totally lost. I start to walk in a random path could see.

The path helped me find the road. Just as I got it the road the was a black car coming this way and I wave for them to help me and they pulled up against the curb.

"What are you doing out here in the snow?" it was a woman dressed in a suit.

"I...just... urrrm"

"Well get in then and can you tell me your name?" I think this the only thing that I could remember

"Yes, Holly White "

my memories started to come back a bit. I was seventeen and I live with my mom.

"I know who you are you are meant to be joining the boarding school just down the road, I'm a teacher there "that is strange because I would never go to a boarding school, would I?

"Ok"

The drive was short the school was big how could I have missed it.

"If you follow me I will so show you your room,"

I nodded

My room was up a few stairs and to the right and on it was the number twenty-seven. I walking and room is a really clean and on the lay a small girl with short blond hair. She jumped up.

"HELLO! I have been waiting so long for you to come I have been so lonely!"

"She got a bit lost no need to worry's said thank to the teacher and she walked out the room. I turned around to face the small girl.

"Cool, hi I'm Annie"

"Hi, I'm holly"

The room was small but in a nice way, i sat on the bed.

"Hey, look with got first lesson now you coming or not"

"Yes, coming"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My first lesson was English; it was very easy mainly because I had already read the book that we were studying. The day felt like it dragged on. When it was finely lunch, I walked in to a vast room filled with teenagers walking in different directions to try and get a sit.

Annie pulled me suddenly to the side and started dragging me to a table full off people all chatting at once.

Once we were a foot away from the table everyone turned and looked at me then at Annie but then back at me. I hated all the attention I was getting just because I was new. Or maybe it had something to do with why I was here.

One of the girls on the table stud up and started to say something.

"Hello, you must be the new girl?"

"Hey and yes I am"

"Well welcome to the school. I'm Alisha"

"Thanks. I'm Holly"

I had totally forgot about everyone on the table and they all were all still looking at me with a weird look that I could not understand.

"Why don't you come and sit next to me" said Alisha. She was very beautiful, with mid-length hair that was a gorges dark ginger and looked almost brown. Her eyes were green on the outside and hazel in the middle. As she smiled at me I could see, on each cheek there was small little dimple that made her look really sweet and kind and like someone you could trust.

I sat down and Annie sat opposite me.

"Hey everyone! This is Holly."

Everyone started to say hello to me and I just smiled and nodded.

"Hey. I'm josh"

"Hey"

"Oh yey, this is josh he is really sweet" said Alisha then she started to blush. I could tell that she liked him by the way she was looking at him. I could also tell that he was really tall, he had eyes that looked almost black but with a hint of brown. His hair matched his eyes.

"So, how has your day been so far?" asked Josh

"Oh, it's been ok" I just wish I knew why I was here and how I got here.

"Well that's good to know, cus some people when they first start find it a strange here."

"Why is that?" this made me curies because there was something about this school but i couldn't put my finger.

"Oh I don't know but they get use to it." He looked away then not wanting to carry on talking about it.

"Oh no. Here comes trouble" I looked up to see Alisha staring at three huge boys standing at the door.

"I thought that they had gone away for the week" said josh.

"So did I" said Alisha.

"Who are they?"

I looked at them again, the first one was the smallest but he had to be at least 6`2. He had short brown hair and I think he eyes were brown as well and he was very handsome. The one on the other end was about 6`4 and had short bright blond hair it look all most white with bright blue eyes and was like other one really handsome. But when I looked at the one in the middle he made the other's look boring, with his black hair that just long enough to reach his shoulders with a couple pieces falling over his fourhead and his bright violet eyes. His perfect jaw line . You could see his muscles though his plain t-shirt. He was just flawless.

"Well, the first one is matt and then one the other side is Luke and last but not least Blake" she sighed.

I look up to see them looking around. Suddenly all of them turned to look straight at me. I blushed and look down.

Someone coughed and I looked up to see all three of the boy's standing right behind Annie and looking at me.

"Well what do we have here?" said matt

"Back off matt and leave her alone." said Alisha

"Where we talking to you, ginner" said Luke in a harsh tone

"Hey don't call her that" said josh

That was when I realised that I was still looking in to Blake's deep violet eyes and he was still looking at me. He looked kind of angry. I quickly looked away.

"Arrrr lookin out for your girlfriend" Alisha blushed and looked down.

"So what`s your name?"

"I...urm...Holly White"

His whole faces changed from a happy smile to frowning and looked angry and annoyed. I wonder why?

"We got to go" I had a feeling that he was not just talking to me but the other two boy's standing frozen in place behind him.

Then they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After lunch I had one lesson and it was art, I remember now I love art and I can draw. So that lesson went quick. I was in a rush to get back to my room and I really need to talk to that teacher that bought me here but I didn't even know her name. I will have to find out.

I was about to turn the corner to my room when I heard someone talking. I froze.

"I will not do that do you hear me!" I had never heard a voice quite so prefect it can only be _him._

"But you have or you know what will happen" I remember that voice.

"But you don't get it..." He was cut off by a loud shhhh. I start to walk off in the way I came.

"It's nice to see you again Holly" I froze and turned around on the spot, to see the woman that had brought me here and the one and only Blake.

"Oh hello"

"May I ask what you might be doing wondering around?" She looked really mad.

"I...erm...was on my way to find you actually" They were both looking at me funny.

"Oh well here I am" I don't want to say anything because Blake was still standing there.

"Well I was just wondering why I was here because i still can't remember anything" She raised an eyebrow once I had said this.

"Well dear, you are here because your mother sent you here and maybe you should just lie down for a bit." I could tell there was something she was not telling me.

"Oh ok but can I call my mother because I would really want to know what happened to me and how I ended up in the middle of nowhere"

"Well I think it is only you who would know how you ended up there because your mother only dropped you off at the airport. From there you were on your own."

"Oh ok then well I'm just going to go to my room and lie down." I looked at her then at Blake he had a small smile on his perfect lips.

"Ok then, Oh and by the way my name is Mrs Redfren and I am the headmistress"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

_Redfren. why did that sound so familiar? I swear I have heard that name before. I decided that I was being silly and that I should just forget about it. I had more important things going on than to worry about some name._

_I walked in to my room and went straight to bed. I never realised how tried I was until now. Once my head hit the pillow I was asleep._

_I woke up to find the Anna had already gone. Looked up to find that I was late, really late. It took me 18 minutes to get ready and walk out of the door. I ended up running to class because there was no one else in the hallway so I guest that class had already started. Crap. _

_Everyone looked at up from there books when I walked in the room. The teacher just looked at me and handed me a pink slip. I was guess it was a detention. This day was of to a bad start but it could only get better, right. _

_It was lunch already. God, it was a bad day but it seemed to but moving along quickly. I have fallen over a least 5 time in just one morning and I one time I was drinking and I spit it all over this boy who was sitting on a bench. _

_I sat next to Alisha who looked like she was in her own world but when I sat down she jumped and turned to face me._

"_Hey, you okay?" I asked her._

"_Oh, hey. Yh I'm fine. It has just been a long day. You know?" she looked kind of lost when she said this._

"_I thought it has been going fast for me"_

"_Your lucky" _

_Somehow the conversation just end there and she carried on staring off in to space. _

_I looked around the room. When suddenly my eyes found them self lingering on one certain table where a certain pair of violet eyes were staring right back at me._


End file.
